


The Dangers of Love in the Warehouse

by Superlocked_25



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. The Average Morning... With A Twist

Pete wakes up happy. He and Myka had just come back from hunting down another Artifact and had been tired. So they had done what they had been doing for the past year, they got into bed together and she fell asleep in his arms. She blinked sleepily and he smiled and kissed her forehead. “Good Morning.” He whispered.

“Mmm. Morning.” She whispered back as she cuddled closer against him. “I have to sneak back to my room soon.”

“Do you really?” he groaned.

“If we want to keep this from everyone then yes.”

“But Leena already knows.” He says as he tightens his arms around her.

“She doesn’t count, she can read emotions by looking at you.”

“Ok, but we’re still on for dinner right?” he asks as she gets out of bed.

“Of course.” She kisses him softly, then starts getting dressed. “Unless another artifact ruins the day.”

“Ugg, I just remembered we’re getting a new agent today.”  He groans as he gets dressed.

“Oh yeah. Steve Jinx right?” she asks as she pulls on her socks.

“Yeah, Artie is finally giving Claudia a partner. We’ll now have 5 agents and 2 sets of partners.” He sits back on his bed and she sits next to him.

“But we’re the dynamic duo.” She says and kisses his cheek before getting up to leave.

“If someone catches you then use the usual story. Ok?”

“I know, I came in to wake you up for breakfast, because you get cranky if you don’t eat.” She opens the door and he watches as she sneaks back to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

He heads downstairs and finds Claudia talking to Artie excitedly. “So what’s got you so excited little lady.” He says as he swipes 2 scones off the plate on the table. He puts one on Myka’s plate and starts nibbling on his.

“I’m getting a partner! I finally get to go on cases without Artie looking over my shoulder every second. I’m a real agent now!” Claudia claps her hands together.

“So what’s this guy like?” he asks Artie.

“Agent Jinx is ATF, he is very talented at his job. He caught me and Claudia retrieving Jimmie Hendrix’s guitar. He can also tell whenever a person is lying.” Artie replies.

He’s about to bite into his scone again but stops when he hears Artie’s words. “He can tell every time any person lies?” he asks, hiding his nervousness.

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Claudia says excitedly.

Before he can answer Myka walks in. “Hey Mykes! Did Claud tell you the news?”

“I heard on my way down the stairs, congratulation Claudia!” she sits at her seat and he hands her the plate with the scone on it.

“Saved you one, Artie ate all but two of them.”             

“Thanks Pete.” She says with a smile.

“There is two left because I threatened to put him on a diet if he didn’t leave you one each.” Leena walks in and gives them a knowing smile.

“Thank you too then Leena.” She smiles back at her.

“Well gramps and I are headed to the Warehouse to wait for Jinx to show up.” Claudia stands and Artie follows her out and they see them drive away in Artie’s car.

“It’s clear. Their gone, go ahead and do whatever you want for the next hour.” Leena says without looking up from clearing the table. She finishes and walks into the kitchen.

He smiles at Myka and takes her hand, then they walk up to his room and curl up in bed to watch TV.

“Did you hear the part about Claudia’s partner being a human lie detector?” he asks as he rest his chin on top of her head.

“Mhm. We could just not lie.” She mumbles.

“That’s going to be hard.” His Farnsworth starts ringing and they peel apart from each other and she scoots over so they’re not so close together. He answers. “What’s so urgent that we can’t have our hour of free time before work?”

“We need you here, new guys coming and we need you two here when he arrives.” Claudia replies.

“Ok, we’ll be there soon. Tell Artie to stop worrying.” He hangs up. “Time to face the lie detector.


	2. The New Guy

Agent Steve Jinx drives up to a huge warehouse. He was called here by a Mrs. Fredrick who said he had been transferred here. As he got out of his car he saw no one. Then another car drove up and parked next to his and a man and woman climbed out.

“Hey you the new guy?” the man asks.

“Yeah, who are you guys?” he asks.

“Myka Bering” the woman replies.

“Pete Latimer” the man replies.

“Steve Jinx, do you guys work here too?”

“Yeah, we’re like awesome superheroes saving the day” Pete flexes his arms.

“Pete! Can you stop being a child for 1 minute?” Myka yells at Pete.

“No can do Mykes.” He looks into the sky. “Incoming!” Pete and Myka hit the ground and cover their heads. Steve is standing there confused when suddenly a football comes whizzing down and hits the warehouse door and bounces off.

“Who the hell threw that?!” he asks.

“I did, 2 days ago actually.  I’m surprised it circled back so soon I was expecting to wait at least 3 maybe 4.” Pete says, and Steve stares at him in disbelief. The worst part, he’s not lying.

“So are one of you guys my new partner?”

“Oh no, she’s inside with Artie. Come on she’s been excited to get to meet you.” Pete hops away like a child and Steve turns to Myka.

“Is he always like this?” he asks.

“Pretty much.” She replies and then they follow Pete to the warehouse door.

“What do you think Mykes should I try giving Artie’s welcoming speech?” he smiles at her.

“Why not, every agent has heard the speech.” She replies

“Come on inside, Artie’s made cookies.” He opens the door and waves Steve and Myka in. They go up the stairs and into the tube. “You were transferred here because you possess the things necessary for any warehouse agent.” Steve runs into, what he thinks, is a support beam.

“Don’t touch the bombs” Pete and Myka say simultaneously.

“Bombs?” he asks, surprised. Myka clicks a remote in her hand and the door unlatches and Pete pulls it open.

“Claudia, we’re here. We brought you a present!” Pete shouts. Steve sees a girl, in her late-teens to early-twenties and short red hair with a blue stripe in it, rush into the room.

“Did you bring me something from Hawaii?” the girl asks.

“No, we brought you a Jinx!” he jumps to the side to reveal Steve.

“Oh! You’re Agent Jinx?” she asks.

“Yes, and you are?”

“Claudia Donovan, I’m your new partner. You know what I’m going to call you Jinxie.” Claudia says and then turns to Pete and Myka. “You guys brought the artifact?” Pete hands her a metal bucket.

“One evil tiki, check! Though we weren’t expecting it to come alive and attack.” He says.

“Hey where were you and Myka last night? You got back in time for movie night and didn’t come, you never miss movie night dude!”

“I was tired and went to bed, and Myka did to.”

“Whatevs, any idea what aisle Artie is in?” she asks.

“No, thought you would know. You have been here with him all morning.”

“I’ll get him in here quick.” She taps a few things onto a laptop and Jinx watches as her fingers fly across the keyboard. Then she pulls out a microphone and plugs it into her computer and to another plug on her desk. She turns the microphone on. “ARTIE!” her voice booms through the whole building. “LEENA BROUGHT OVER SCONES, AND IF YOU WANT ANY YOU BETTER HURRY BECAUSE PETE JUST GOT HERE.” She turns off the microphone.

“10 bucks says it takes him 5 minutes to make it in here.” Pete says to Claudia.

“I put my money on 2 minutes.” She says back “What about you Myka?”

“I give him 1 minute.” She says and Claudia turns to Jinx.

“So, while we wait how about you tell me your invitation story? Did Mrs. Fredrick just show up? I know that Pete drew a gun on her and so did Myka. What did you do?” she keeps a close eye on the stopwatch in her hand as she speaks.

“I was getting a beer and the answering machine had a creepy message telling me to turn on the light. When I did I saw Mrs. Fredrick and another guy in my apartment and I dropped my beer and it broke on the floor.”

“Nice, I technically never got an invitation from Mrs. Fredrick.” She says.

“So how did you become an agent?” he asks, quizzically.

“I hacked the Warehouse system, and kidnapped Artie so he could help me save my brother, who was trapped in inter-dimensional space because he used Reticus’s Compass the wrong way. Then I had to fix the damage I did by hacking the Warehouse and I’m too smart for most colleges so I do research and technology. But now Artie is finally letting me be a real agent because I’ll have a partner!”

Just then a man with bushy eyebrows walks into the room. “Where’d you put the scones?” he asks.

Claudia stops the stopwatch “2 minutes and 5 seconds. Pay up, 10 each.” Myka and Pete each hand her $10. Then she turns back to Artie. “No scones, but Jinxie is here!” she gestures toward the new agent.

“Well, let me show you the warehouse then.” They walk out of the door he came in through and onto a balcony.

Jinx is surprised by what he sees. The place is ginormous! He can’t even see where it ends.

“I like to think of this place as America’s attic.” Artie says. “Welcome, to Warehouse 13.” Suddenly there is a pinging noise and everyone freezes and listens as it goes off again. Claudia rushes ahead of everyone and Artie, Pete, and Myka are close behind. When Jinx walks in their all crowded around Claudia at the computer.

“Where?” Artie asks Claudia.

“San Francisco.” She replies.

“Danger level?” Pete and Myka ask simultaneously.

“It’s a 7/10” she says as she taps the keyboard some more, pulling up information.

“What happened?” Jinx asks.

“We got a ping” the four say simultaneously.

“Pete, Myka, I’m sending you two on this one. Head on back to the BNB and pack.” He then turns to Claudia again. “Pull up all the information they might need for this assignment. Did you upgrade their Tesla’s?” Jinx watches as she hands him two oddly shaped gun-like things.

“Finished them yesterday when I was bored of inventory.”

“Ok, once you’re finished give Agent Jinx a tour. But, if you use any of the artifacts I will not make you an agent for another week. Are we clear?” he says sternly.

“Crystal, oh and Artie?”

“Hmm?”

“Knock, Knock.” She smiles mischievously.

“Are you ever going to stop that?”

“Nope.”

As Jinx watches them he realizes that everyone here is like a family. He just hopes he’ll fit in.


	3. Hard To Keep Secrets

Myka is nervously pacing in the waiting room of the hospital. They had been sent out to retrieve just one artifact from Alcatraz and Pete had ended up getting invisibly shanked because of it. The artifact was a fold-up canvas stretcher. It made people get injured in the same ways as the people who it had carried if they even had a close resemblance to them. Pete had unluckily resembled a man who had been shanked in Alcatraz. Now she was waiting for them to finish stitching him up. She sat down and began to cry. Just then Claudia rushes into the room.

“Hey I heard what happened, are you okay?” Claudia asks.

“I’m fine, but Pete’s…..” she starts crying again and Claudia puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“He’ll be fine Myka, Pete has come back from much worse and so have you.” The nurse walks in.

“Miss. Bering?” the nurse says.

“That’s me.” Myka says as she and Claudia get up.

“You two can go see him now.” The nurse leads them to his room and then leaves.

“I’ve got to call Artie real quick, you head on in I’ll be there in a minute.” Claudia says and she walks over to some chairs down the hallway and sits down to call Artie on the Farnsworth.

Myka takes a deep breath and then walks into the room. She closes the door behind her. Pete is laying in the bed, pale, but awake.

“Hey you” Myka says as she moves to the side of his bed and holds his hand.

“Hey.” Pete replies hoarsely with a weak smile.

“How you feeling?” she asks as she runs her thumb soothingly over the top of his hand.

“I felt like complete shit, but now you’re here and you’re distracting me from the pain.”

She leans in and gives him a soft kiss. “Love you.” She says sweetly.

“Love you too.” He kisses her softly again.

 

Outside Claudia hears everything and smiles. She decides not tell them that she knows, since they were hiding it from people, and to not tell anyone else. After a few moments she knocks on the door and then walks into the room. Myka is seated in a chair on the side of Pete’s bed farthest from the door and Claudia notice that Pete’s arm is hanging off that side of the bed. “How you feeling?” she asks

“I’m feeling much better now.” He glances at Myka who tries, and fails, to hide her smile.

“Okay, Artie says you can get out in 2 days. Until then he needs me back at the Warehouse, and he said Myka can come with me or stay” Claudia says.

“I’ll stay here, Pete’s going to need someone for the flight home.” She squeezes his hand and smiles.

Claudia slips soundlessly out of the room while smiling. It was about time they got together and she wasn’t going to ruin it.


	4. Now Everyone Knows...Except Artie

Steve exits his room and sees Myka sneaking out of Pete’s room. “Hey Myka.” He says.

She jumps. “Oh, Steve! You startled me.” She says. “I was just waking up Pete for breakfast. Sometimes he oversleeps and gets grumpy because he missed breakfast.” She goes into her room and shuts the door.

‘Myka just lied to me. But why?’ he thought. He goes downstairs with a puzzled look on his face and goes into the dining room where Claudia and Leena are.

Leena looks at him and smiles. “Claudia, when Pete and Myka come down can you tell them that it’s clear unless Artie is here.”

“Sure.” Claudia turns to Steve. “So you know now?”

“So, they’re actually together.” He says

“Yeah, about 2 years now.” She says. “I found out 6 months ago while Pete was in the hospital after Alcatraz.”

Pete walks into the room. “Ooh! Scones again!” he swipes up two and puts one on Myka’s plate.

“Oh yeah, Pete. You guys are clear unless Artie is around.” Claudia says.

“So you know now?” he asks. Steve nods. “Thank god, I was getting sick of hiding.” Myka comes in.

“Morning guys.” She says and quickly glances at Pete.

“We’re in the clear Mykes, unless Artie is here.” He stands up and gives her a quick kiss. “Saved you a scone.”

“You guys are just adorable.” Claudia says. Pete and Myka laugh.

“Well, I’ve got to go get something, I’ll see you all at the warehouse ok?” he says. “Bye.” He gives Myka a goodbye kiss and leaves.

 

Pete is driving up to the warehouse while holding a little black box in his hand. Inside is a simple engagement ring with a diamond and an engraving that says;

_Saving the World Together, Forever_

When he arrives at the warehouse he shoves the box in his pocket. He didn’t know when he was going to ask, but he knew that he would ask at the warehouse.

He walks inside and looks to Claudia who gives him an ‘ok’ signal to tell him Artie’s not around and then she goes out onto the balcony so she can warn him when she sees Artie. He sneaks up behind Myka and wraps his arms around her waist. “Do you know how sexy you look when you’re thinking?”

“Mmm, hello to you too Pete.” She leans her head back and gives him a kiss. “I love this, but what if Artie catches us?”

“Claudia is on lookout for us, she’ll say his name loudly if he’s on his way up.” He kisses her again. “I love you.” He says.

“I Love you too.” She says with a smile.

Suddenly they here Claudia’s voice. “Artie! Hey, where’ve you been?” she says. They quickly pull apart and he goes to the other side of the room to play with a slinky, which is kept for when he gets bored.

“I was checking the gooery. I already told you this when I left.” Artie says grumpily, like always. “Pete, Myka. You’re here, good. I need help with inventory. I need you two to head to aisles J12345-J12360, here is your clipboard. Now go.”

Myka heads out but Pete stays back. “Hey Artie, isn’t that the aisle where we keep the Aztec bloodstone that I helped you retrieve?” he asks.

“Yes, why?” Artie says.

“Just wondering.” He follows after Myka smiling. He had found a place to propose.


	5. Asking The Big Question

As Pete and Myka are doing inventory he gets anxious. The closer they get to aisle J12360 the more nervous he is. They finally get there and he turns to Myka.

“Hey Mykes, remember this?” he points to the bloodstone.

“Oh yeah, the Aztec bloodstone! That’s the artifact that brought us here!” she says.

“Yeah, well um… Myka.” He takes both of her hands. “Ever since we became partners I have loved you. When I first met you I thought ‘I can’t work with her! She’s too beautiful. I won’t be able to stop staring at her.’, it took us 3 years to figure out that the other also had feelings, and those were the most stressful years of my life. But now we’re together, and I thought I should ask you this by the artifact that brought us together.” He gets down on one knee and she gasps. “Myka Ophelia Bering, will you marry me so that we can save the world together, forever?” he opens the ring box.

“Yes! Oh god, Yes!” she is crying as he slips the ring on her finger. He pulls her into a passionate kiss.

“God, I love you.” He says with tears in his eyes.

“I love you too.” She looks at the ring and smiles. “Mrs. Myka Lattimer. It has a nice ring to it.”

“We better head back to the office before they get suspicious.” He says and they both wipe their tears away and walk to the office together.

When they walk in everyone turns and smiles at them, including Artie.

 

** Earlier **

While Pete and Myka are doing inventory an alert suddenly goes off on Claudia’s computer. “Artie!” she yells. Artie and Steve rush over.

“What is it?” Artie says.

“Extreme emotion in aisle J12360.” She says.

“Check the cameras, see what’s causing it.” He says. She pulls up the camera with audio and sees Pete and Myka.

“Ha ha. Ok nothing’s wrong turning it off now.” Before she can Artie stops her.

“You honestly thought I didn’t know?” he says.

“Well then might as well watch.” She turns up the volume and they hear Pete’s voice.

_“Yeah, well um… Myka.”_ _He takes both of her hands. “Ever since we became partners I have loved you. When I first met you I thought ‘I can’t work with her! She’s too beautiful. I won’t be able to stop staring at her.’, it took us 3 years to figure out that the other also had feelings, and those were the most stressful years of my life. But now we’re together, and I thought I should ask you this by the artifact that brought us together.” He gets down on one knee and she gasps. “Myka Ophelia Bering, will you marry me so that we can save the world together, forever?” he opens the ring box._

_“Yes! Oh god, Yes!” she is crying as he slips the ring on her finger. He pulls her into a passionate kiss._

 

Claudia turns it off. “Well, it looks like there is to be a wedding!” she claps her hands together.

“Good for them.” Steve says.

“I had my suspicions when Pete asked about the bloodstone” Artie says and smiles (yes actually smiles!). “I’m happy for them”

 

** Present **

“What?” Pete says.

“Dude, extreme emotion alert, security cameras.” Claudia says. “We all saw the whole thing. Congrats by the way.”

“Thanks.” Myka smiles and leans closer to Pete.

“Ok, you have got to let me see the ring. The cameras didn’t show it well enough.” Claudia says with a smile. Myka holds her hand out and she looks at the ring. “’ _Saving the World Together, Forever’_ , that is so romantic Pete!”

“Hey, I can be romantic when I choose to be.” He says.

Steve walks over and give him a pat on the shoulder. “Congrats Pete.”

“Thanks, also I’m going to need a best man. What do you say?”

“Totally, I’d love to.”

“So, I’m going to need a maid of honor.” Myka says to Claudia with a smile.

“Are you serious? That would be awesome!” Claudia says.

“I believe congratulations are in order then.” Mrs. Fredric says.

Everyone quickly turns around to look at where she suddenly appeared behind them.

“Uh, Yeah.” Pete says. “Mykes and I are getting married.”

“I always knew you two were meant for each other.” Mrs. Fredric smiles. “I wish you many happy years.”

They’re interrupted by the sound of the computer.

Claudia rushes over to it, followed by everyone else except Mrs. Fredric.

“Where?” Artie asks.

“D.C.” Claudia says, typing away at the keyboard. “2 people have spontaneously combusted in the past week.”

“Freaky.” Pete says.

“Pete, Myka, are you guys okay with checking this one out?” Artie says. “If you two want a break I can send Claudia and Steve.”

“We’ll take it.” Myka says.

“Yeah, we’ll be back in D.C. where we first met.” Pete smiles at Myka.

“Go get packed and I’ll bring the case file when it’s put together.” Artie says.


End file.
